crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Master Emerald
"The Master Emerald contains special powers that neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds. That makes it very powerful!" - Knuckles the Echidna, Sonic Adventure 2 Background Information The Master Emerald (マスターエメラルド) is an object that appears in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. It is a massive green emerald and a mystical relic of immeasurable power from the forgotten past. Created by the gods, the Master Emerald acts as a counter to the Chaos Emeralds. The one who controls the Master Emerald can nullify and control the Chaos Emeralds, making the Master Emerald a very valuable gem. The Master Emerald rests on Angel Island where its power keeps the island afloat in the sky; without it, the island will fall down. Over the last four millennia, the Master Emerald has been guarded by the surviving echidnas of the Knuckles Clan who has kept the gem safe from those seeking it for their own gain. In the present day, its current guardian is Knuckles the Echidna. Description Powers and traits The Master Emerald is renowned as the most powerful relic on Earth, surpassing even that of the Chaos Emeralds which are said to bestow ultimate power. It holds unbound and infinite power in the form of extremely potent and raw chaos energy which can be harnessed to power and/or empower machinery, enable Chaos Powers and initiate a super transformation. Like the Chaos Emeralds, its power can also be harnessed to perform certain reality-warping feats, such as transporting Onyx Island through time and restoring a planet shattered with Chaos Control. As its primary function, the Master Emerald contains special powers that lets it nullify and control the Chaos Emeralds' energies. This grants it the ability to either completely shut down the Chaos Emeralds' energies or potentially amplify their power. However, it is only those from the Knuckles Clan, such as Knuckles and Tikal, who can harness the full potential of the Master Emerald and communicate with it. To unlock its power, these guardians must on most occasions recite Tikal's Prayer. Like the Chaos Emeralds, the Master Emerald seems to possess some sort of sentience. It appeared on its own in an attempt to stop a rampaging Emerl and it can create three-dimensional holographic images within itself to communicate. In addition, if the Master Emerald is shattered into several pieces, it can repair itself if its shards are brought back together. However, shattering the Master Emerald seems to give the shards an explosive trajectory, causing them to fly a great distance which makes the task of gathering them rather painstaking. The Master Emerald is a unique transcendental object that exists simultaneously in all time lines across the time-space continuum. That means should the Master Emerald disappear in one time frame, it would cause a chain reaction that would make it vanish from all existing time frames. History Background The Master Emerald has existed since before recorded time, so the details of its origin is shrouded in mystery. It is said that it was created by the gods as a balance against the power of the Chaos Emeralds after they saw people use them for evil, and equipped the gem with the ability to nullify and control the Chaos Emeralds should anybody attempt to misuse them. An ancient mantra associated with the Emeralds eventually arose, explaining their connection and abilities. Over four thousand years ago, the Master Emerald and the Chaos Emeralds resided in the Altar of the Emeralds, a shrine in the outskirts of the Mystic Ruins where a colony of Chao lived peacefully. The shrine was protected by a sacred barrier, preventing anyone from taking the Emeralds. Eventually, a residential Chao encountered the Master Emerald and got mutated into the mystical water beast Chaos, who became the guardian of the shrine's inhabitants and Emeralds. As the ancient Knuckles Clan arose, the members would revere the Master Emerald as a sacred object. It was around four thousand years ago that Tikal, the daughter of chief Pachacamac of the Knuckles Clan and a friend to the Chao and Chaos, was allowed into the shrine. There, she saw the Master Emerald and understood its role from her clan's mantra. As the Knuckles Clan faced extermination at the hands of the Nocturnus Clan, Pachacamac and his followers launched a raid on the altar to steal the Emeralds and gain undisputed power. Tikal stood between them however, begging her people to leave the creatures, and the Emerald, in peace. However, her pleas fell on deaf ears, and the men trampled over Tikal and the Chao alike in the process, prompting Chaos to appear and wipe out most of the clan in a fit of rage as Perfect Chaos. The creature out of control and poised to destroy the planet, Tikal prayed to the Master Emerald to stop Chaos. In response, the gem sealed both Chaos and Tikal inside itself. In the process, it created an energy surge that ripped off a large part of land and it into the sky where it would float with the remaining echidnas, creating Angel Island. With the Master Emerald keeping the island airborne, the surviving members of the Knuckles Clan would devote themselves to protecting the prized gem in hopes of preventing a tragedy like the Chaos incident from occurring again. Throughout history, many people tried to steal the Master Emerald, and each time, they were thwarted. Over the centuries, the few surviving members of Knuckles Clan became even fewer until only Knuckles the Echidna remained. Brought into the world to guard the Master Emerald, Knuckles assumed this role, knowing from innate knowledge that this was his purpose, and spent his life in solidarity. Size dispute The Master Emerald's size and shape seems to change over time; in games such as Sonic & Knuckles and Sonic Adventure, the Master Emerald is fairly larger than Knuckles, while in other games such as Sonic Adventure 2 and Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood ''depicts it as being about the same size as a Chaos Emerald. While these appearances may seem to contradict themselves, it is actually a demonstration of the Master Emerald's ability to change its size according to its owner's will. This is firmly demonstrated by Knuckles in ''Sonic Adventure 2:'' ''After Knuckles restores the Master Emerald, he is able to shrink it down to the size of his hand. Then, after Shadow defeats the Biolizard, Knuckles puts the Master Emerald into the core of the Space Colony ARKwhere he is able to enlarge it to a size slightly larger than himself. Category:Special Items